boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Medic
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The Medic is the sixth troop to unlock. It is unlocked at Headquarters level 15. *The Medic heals other troops, increasing their survivability. However, they themselves do not deal damage. Visual Appearance *The Medic appears as a fair-skinned man with a blue uniform, a satchel, glasses, and a white helmet with red crosses on it. Offensive Strategy *Medics are the only Troops that ignore flares. They only follow injured Troops, and if none of your troops are injured they just follow the closest troop. Keep this in mind when maneuvering your Troops because Medics will tend to move fairly erratically. **If there are no non-Medic Troops on the battlefield, the Medics will just stand still. The same applies with Dr. Kavan. *Keep Medics behind other troops so that defensive buildings won't damage them. *Make sure you have at least 2 Medics on the battlefield, as they can heal each other. **A single Medic, however, is still able to heal himself, but only if he is healing a troop that is close enough to him such that he is affected by his own splash healing. This is very unlikely however. *Medics do not work well with Zookas, as the Zookas have such low health that they can be killed in one hit by many defenses. *Medics and Warriors don't go together, as the Warriors are faster than the Medics and will leave the Medics behind. *When using Medics, watch out for Cannons and Boom Cannons, as the Medics can't heal as fast as those two do damage. This is especially bad since you will most likely be using Tanks and Heavies with Medics, and both of those are bad against Cannons and Boom Cannons. *If you wish to flank with an army that uses Medics using Smoke Screens, you can allow your other troops to voluntarily take a small amount of damage solely for the purpose to allow the Medics to catch up - they will rush to your injured troops. Not doing so will risk the chance that Medics will not be able to follow your troops before the Smoke Screen expires, exposing them to defenses after which they will all likely be destroyed. Many players place Mines on the flanks to deter flanking in the first place; use these to your advantage when flanking with Medics. Due to the fact that Medics still heal under Smoke Screens. **If Mines are not available for this purpose, you can allow your troops to come under fire from weaker defenses such as Sniper Towers or Rocket Launchers for a very brief duration by intentionally delaying the placement of Smoke Screens. **Boom Mines will almost certainly destroy your weaker troops outright, rendering the strategy less effective. However, Tanks should be able to survive a single Boom Mine, albeit taking heavy damage. **Take care that your Medics do not get heavily damaged before starting to flank, otherwise it will be quite likely that they will remain on the beach healing each other, failing to catch up with your other troops. Defensive Strategy *Killing Medics may seem easy as they don't do any damage themselves. However, it should be noted that Medics can heal each other and will usually be behind groups of other troops during a raid. *Make sure you protect your Cannons and Boom Cannons, as these could be your only chance of surviving a Medic-Tank/Heavy-Zooka attack. *A Grappler is a good way to force Medics into the front line of attack - by grabbing a troop as well as damaging it, it is possible that the Medics will rush to the aid of the grabbed troop, exposing themselves to defenses in the process. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Medic's hitpoints (by 8.8%), HPS (Healing per Second) (by 1), and training cost. Trivia *The Medic heals troops by throwing a small Medkit towards them. *Troop damage Magma Statues do not increase the Medic's HPS. *The Medic is one of two troops that does not fit perfectly into a level 20 Landing Craft, the other being the Scorcher. *Medics can heal other troops even while being covered by a Smoke Screen. *He bears a strong resemblance to "Radar" from the TV show M.A.S.H. de:Sanitäter Category:Troops